


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: : Christmas, Advent Calendar, Angst, Army, Christmas Eve, Christmas Parties, Deployment, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Parties, Fluff, I Don’t know when this is set to be honest, Kisses, Love, Marriage, Songfic, US Army, advent calendar of fics, dont come for me Im ill, implied war, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 3





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah

I glimpsed at my watch. The hands had barely moved across the clock face since I had last checked it but I looked down with hope all the same. I wondered where he was about now. 

‘He’ll be here you know,’ Steve said. I looked up to find him putting out more food on the table I was sat out. I threw him a weak smile and nodded. If he wanted to reassure me he wasn’t able to as at that moment Bucky’s nieces came running up at him.

‘Steve! Steve! Come play with us,’ they beckoned and Steve smiled and followed them into the other room where all the kids were playing. 

We were at the Barnes’ annual Christmas Eve party and it was in full swing. It was rammed packed with all of Bucky’s relatives and his mom’s friends. Steve was always invited too and I had started coming when the two of us had gotten together. It was the height of the holiday season. The talk of the neighbourhood. And Bucky was missing it. This was the first holiday season we had spent apart and it was due to the fact that he had enlisted in the army earlier in the year. He had been deployed overseas and so I had barely heard from him other than the odd letter but his last one had been the reassurance I needed. 

_Dear Y/N,_

_Things are good here. I’ve told you to stop worrying. Hope you are doing okay and I hope you are looking after Steve like I asked. God knows what he could get up to without supervision. I miss you every day but I’m happy to say I will be home for Christmas. With any luck, I’ll be home for the 20th. Which means I’ll have plenty of time to waste before running out for a last-minute gift._

_All my love,_

_Buck_

It had landed a few days before he had said he would be home and I had spent those days preparing our house for his arrival. But he didn’t arrive. Not on the 20th. Or the 21st. Or the 22nd or 23rd. Now it was Christmas Eve and I was still waiting for him to land on the doorstep with a knee-weakening smile and an excuse to why he was behind schedule. 

The room was full of holiday merriment. Food was practically stacking up across the kitchen table I was sitting at and people were scattered all around the Barnes’ apartment. Music rang out from the radio and those who were slightly more soused than others sang along with it. Decorations littered the walls and the tree took up more space in the living room than the furniture did. But even with all the people, food and music I still didn’t feel Christmassy. 

Steve came back over from the other room and sat down next to me. He was sweaty and red now after roughhousing with the kids which made me chuckle. 

‘Having fun there?’ I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. ‘Always do. Buck might be their uncle but I’m their unofficial uncle,’ he said though he sounded distinctly out of breath. ‘Yeah, and at least you’re here,’ I grumbled. ‘Come on,’ Steve said nudging my foot with his. ‘What? It’s true,’ I said glumly. ‘I know that but it’s not like he’s dead in a ditch somewhere. He’s fighting for his country on the other side of the world. And you know he’d rather be here with you.’ ‘He’d rather be here for his Mom’s Christmas party pie,’ I corrected earning a smile from Steve. ‘I can’t argue there,’ he said. Suddenly there was a shout from behind him and our attention was diverted. Bucky’s mother was standing by the tree talking to all her guests.

‘Now,’ she said, ‘as you know we always like to take a picture at our parties so if everyone will gather around we can do it now...before everyone is just a bit too merry to know where to look.’ ‘Little ones down the front big uns at the back,’ called Bucky’s sister as there was a flurry of activity as people got into place. I moved slowly into the room trying to gauge where to stand. I chose to stand at the back near my sister in law and Steve as we watched Bucky’s Grandpa try to work the camera. As he failed to get to grips with it and the crowd got restless I heard my sister in law, Rachel, whisper in my ear, ‘will you go and help him?’

I nodded and moved through the sea of people in front of me so I could get to where he was standing. 

‘Hey, Gramps. Why don’t I take over?’ I said and he nodded and handed me the camera before making his way into the group. I didn’t mind not being in the photo at this moment in time. I wasn’t feeling like forcing a smile right now. 

‘Okay everyone on the count of three say cheese,...1….2...3,’ I said as a chorus of ‘CHEESE’ echoed around the room. As the flash snapped I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to find Bucky stood dressed in his military uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face. 

‘Can I get in or am I too late?’ he joked but I didn’t say anything as I threw myself at him barely managing to keep my grip on the camera. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me as I threw my arms around his neck. ‘Bucky!’ I said with a happy whimper. There were a few cheers from behind us but I was paying them no attention as I took in every inch of him. His hair was longer and he had stubble all along his jaw but he was Bucky. He was here. And in time for Christmas too! I couldn’t believe my luck. ‘Merry Christmas baby,’ he whispered in my ear as he spun me around before placing me down on my feet. As I got down on solid ground I swatted him in his chest.

‘What?’ he asked confused. ‘You promised me the 20th!’ I said, ‘I’ve been worried sick.’ ‘I know,’ he said, ‘but there were complications with getting back and I couldn’t get hold of you.’ ‘I suppose I let you off,’ I said with a smile.

As we broke apart all of Bucky’s family surrounded him and his attention was whisked away from me just as quickly as I got it. His mother and his sisters fawned over him and dragged him to the kitchen so he could eat and drink his weight in party food and ale. Steve commandeered him so he could talk to him about all the harebrained schemes he had performed over the past few month he had been on tour. Various family members came up to him to congratulate him on coming home and the kids were excited they had someone else to play with. I let them have him knowing that I would have him all to myself soon enough. 

Eventually, the evening started winding down to an end and Bucky came over to me and asked if I wanted to leave. We said our goodbyes and headed out into the stormy weather of Brooklyn in December. The wind rattled around us as we walked a couple of blocks to our apartment but soon enough we were inside and stripped out of our clothes and into our pyjamas. I clambered into bed and Bucky followed looking thoroughly exhausted. As he flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck I cosied into his side just happy to be next to him. 

‘Sorry I’ve not been much company tonight,’ he said with a yawn. ‘Oh don’t be silly. I don’t care you know that,’ I said. ‘Oh you don’t?’ he chuckled. ‘Of course, I don’t. You came home and that’s all that matters besides how can I be annoyed when you brought me such a good Christmas present,’ I said. ‘What’s that?’ e asked confused. ‘You. It was all I wanted was you,’ I said with a smile as he placed a kiss into the top of my head. 

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas** _

_**This is all I'm asking for** _

_**I just wanna see my baby** _

_**Standing right outside my door** _

_**Make my wish come true** _

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas... is you** _


End file.
